zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:EveryDayJoe45
Does the resolution stand? Images Why Yes Blocked Haha, sorry dude, I was gonna block that Master Clyde guy and got your name instead. Feel free to take your revenge or something. --AuronKaizer ' 00:50, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :If you still can't edit, I guess you will have to wait 24 hours. When AK first blocked you by mistake, I think he left the "Automatically block the last IP address used by this user, and any subsequent IPs they try to edit from" box, which means for 24 hours the IP you use will not be usable due to it being blocked checked, and I don't think there's a way around this other than to wait it out. I'll keep looking though.--Richardtalk 02:16, 28 April 2009 (UTC) thanks Wait, what K. wasn't trying to slip anything past, just forgot to remove my older edit, when I decided to vote on the user secstion, not trying to cause harm, or a dispute or anything, just forgot. User:Ccbermanzzpedia Wassup JSYK New template Special:AK Upload (I know it kinda looks complicated, but even I could understand it, and I suck at that kind of stuff) on your userpage to create a link to an upload page already filled in with the template, so all you have to do is fill in the blanks.}} Quick lack of info i dont know why but the last couple of pages ive made i made while busy. not the best idea. any way i dont know if your able to but i need someone to move the Drums of Awakening to drums of sleep. as i said i was busy and made a bad error. im going to add to them not so bye. Oni Dark Link 15:10, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ill keep that in mind. although i shouldnt have to its quite obvious but thats the kind of strange way my mind works. Oni Dark Link 16:10, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Wake the Wind list why are you going to get rid of your list of pages you created? i think its a good list and have start one myself. Oni Dark Link 08:38, 14 May 2009 (UTC) dont remove all of them. keep the big articles which are needed to keep tabs on or ones you hope to expand on (example of my list it is really usefull for my four swords adventure project) Oni Dark Link 16:39, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Need your opinion Personal Images Most of the ones that AK deleted were someone's single personal image. I'm confused here. -[[User:Duochrome|'''Duochrome]] :So there's no real answer? -[[User:Duochrome|'Duochrome']] :Alright, thanks. -[[User:Duochrome|'Duochrome']] eh? i have no idea what your talking about. i have been putting in templates and bold if thats what you mean. Oni Dark Link 19:09, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ah wait i see. i must of forgot to on the Hebra's hill page. sorry about that. Oni Dark Link 19:11, 15 May 2009 (UTC) no not lazy just forgetful. Im done making pages for a while now though. Im making these fsa articles top priority. Oni Dark Link 19:16, 15 May 2009 (UTC) I understand. On a side note you dont happen to have a guide or something for fsa? im having a lot of trouble with offical names. Oni Dark Link 19:33, 15 May 2009 (UTC)